


i fuckin luv u bitches

by Spirit_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Relationships will be added - Freeform, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, just assume that everyone in some form or another is attracted to the same sex, lots of gay i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Wolf
Summary: the avengers are gen z's in high school ur welcome





	1. im a veggie man u coward

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be wild my bros

The mr seniors

applebottom (tony)  
mrtiny (bruce)  
rogerthat (steve)  
spaghetti (thor)  
mcfuckinwho (nat)  
mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
iHoe (bucky)  
bombass (carol)  
pegasus (peggy)  
madam (gamora)  
Catz (tchalla)

We’re almost there guys

sickovian (wanda)  
valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
salt (pepper)   
oeter (peter)  
wet sock (scott)  
godd (loki)  
magic man (stephen)  
inkwell (quill)  
despair (hope)  
yeeyee (pietro)  
Qween (shuri)  
Babie (sam)

my main bitches

sickovian (wanda)  
valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
salt (pepper)   
oeter (peter)  
wet sock (scott)  
godd (loki)  
magic man (stephen)  
inkwell (quill)  
despair (hope)  
yeeyee (pietro)  
applebottom (tony)  
mrtiny (bruce)  
rogerthat (steve)  
spaghetti (thor)  
mcfuckinwho (nat)  
mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
iHoe (bucky)  
bombass (carol)  
pegasus (peggy)  
madam (gamora)

 

 

The mr seniors

  
  


Applebottom- i have a question

iHoe- no

Applebottom- fuckin let me finish 

Applebottom- it wasnt even a fucking yes or no question 

Mrtiny- but its irrelevant

Rogerthat- u know it is

Applebottom- im calling corporate this is assault

Mcfuckinwho- whats the goddamn q tony

Applebottom- if it were th apocalypse

Applebottom- who would b the first to die

iHoe- prolly fuckin u

Applebottom- i have str8 a’s u hoe

iHoe- yee but your failing common sense 

Applebottom- perhaps

 

Applebottom- that doesnt mean shit tho

Bombass- i have a great fucking idea

Bombass- what if u imbeciles paid attention in class

Bombass- instead of arguing over who would die in the apocalypse

Mcfuckinwho- gr8 idea

iHoe- no

iHoe- what do you meeean it doesnt mean shit

iHoe- how the fuck r u planning on surviving the end of the world 

iHoe- without any coMmOn sEnSe

Applebottom- i ahve amazing street smarts

Mcfuckinwho- u almost died when u lost electricity that 1 time

Applebottom- that wasnt on the fuckin street btich

iHoe- exactly

iHoe- imagine what would happen if u weRE on the streets then

Applebottom- that example isnt even valid

Applebottom- that was 2 yrs ago

Rogerthat- what if

Rogerthat- we just,,,,

Rogerthat- shut up

Mrtiny- amazing

\--------------------

We’re almost there guys

Yeeyee- can some1 hack in2 the srs chat

Yeeyee- ngl feelin p bored over yonder

Despair- do u even know what fuckin yonder means

Yeeyee- not at all

Despair- jfc

Qween- c i would

Qween- but last time i ddi

Qween- tiny kicked me out

Oeter- y the srs tho

Oeter- y not  just idk read a book

Yeeyee- @ wanda 

Yeeyee- petes trying to posion my mind

Magic man- i think save would b a better term to use

Yeeyee- perhaps

Yeeyee- doesnt matter

Sickovian- tf u want me to do bout it

Wet sock- were all failing and u wonder why

Magic man- i dont wonder 

Salt- and i dont fail

Valkyrbie- ur not human pep

Salt- ik

Sickovian- how ominous

Yeeyee- well i do !!!

Oeter- we know

Sickovian- mom does too

Inkwell- lmao ur mom

Magic man- get

Sickovian- out

Magic man- i didnt need ur help twat

Sickovian- dont call me a twat 

Sickovian- ur an american 

Sickovian- go eat a burger or some shit

Magic man- im a veggie man u coward

Magic man- and no @ pietro i am not changing my user to that

Yeeyee- darn

Godd- say darn in my chat again and ill knock ur knee caps otu

Oeter- lokis here !!!! yay !!!!!

Godd- its nice to be loved

Inkwell- ur not loved

Godd- well neither are u fish mouth

Inkwell- thats not even an insult

Godd- thats because your pea brain couldnt process its meaning

Inkwell- that didnt make sense

Godd- u dont make sense

Qween- god i love being back in the 5th grade

Wet sock- saame

Godd- dont belittle me u fools

Qween- bold of u to assume that im ashamed to be a fool

Oeter- biggest mood of 2019

Yeeyee- hey loki

Yeeyee- my main manz

Yeeyee- do u mind hacking ur bros gc for us

Valkyrbie- u*

Godd- fine 

Godd- b back in like 3 seconds

\--------------------

The mr seniors

Godd- hello dicks

Godd- whats goin on

Mcfuckinwhat- y are u here go awat

Godd- the fool known as pietro wanted tea

Pegasus- buck and tones have been arguing who would die first in the apocalypse for over 20 mins now

Pegasus- carol snapped earlier

Pegasus- i have no idea where ur bro is 

Pegasus- gamora wants to jump off a building

Godd- thanks gtg bitchez

\--------------------

We’re almost there guys

Godd- theyre all actings like oafs

Oeter- we fuckin knew that

Godd- uggghh fine

Godd- bucky and tony are arguing over something

Godd- idk what about something with the apocalupse i didnt ask

Godd- everyone else wants to die

Wet sock- so the usual

Godd- yes

Yeeyee- i was hoping for some major tea spillage

Sickovian- then look up the boston tea party

Yeeyee- gross

Yeeyee- research

Babie- how come i turn off my phone to focus on class

Babie- then as soon as i turn it back on

Babie- i see this

Valkyrbie- this isnt even that bad 

Babie- perhaps but still

Oeter- hi sam

Babie- hi son

Wet sock- why is he ur son

Wet sock- why cant i be ur son

Babie- because scottie

Babie- ur white

 

Wet sock- !!! so is peter !!!

Babie- hmm tru

Babie- cuz ur u

Despair- he makes a good argument

Wet sock- is this bullying

Wet sock- this feels like bullying

Qween- yee

Wet sock- will i ever feel luv

Godd- no


	2. little tiny itty bit of terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess. im a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors
> 
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
>  
> 
> We’re almost there guys
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)  
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
>  
> 
> my main bitches
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)  
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)

 

My main bitches

iHoe- what if i said i got arrested looll how crazy would that b

Rogerthat- not very

iHoe- gr8 cuz i got arrested and my dad highfived me when he picked me up

Babie- fuck did u do this time

Mcfuckinwho- prolly something illegal

Applebottom- rEaLLy ?!?!?!

Mcfuckinwho- shut up 

iHoe- caused a little tiny itty bit of terror in the mall

Valkyrbie- surprsiing? 

Rogerthat- not at all

Babie- shuddup im tryin to figure out what he did

 

Babie- buck whatd u do

iHoe- perhaps i and an associate lifted a couch that was on sale 

iHoe- on to the escalator

iHoe- and perhaps we,,,,

iHoe- rode it up to the 2 floor

Pegasus- wow what a story

iHoe- also 

iHoe- knockd over one of those circle things that hold clothes in the stores yknow

iHoe- then ran out

iHoe- it was a hollister

Sickovian- sick

Mcfuckinwhat- who was the assocaite

Catz- me

Qween- lmao telling mom brb

Catz- she doesnt care

Qween- she cares alot

Babie- bro u shoulda invited me

iHoe- maybe but tchalla is so much better than u

Bombass- we could all go to walmart rn and build a fort out of paper towels instead of starting another argument 

Madam- great

 

Madam- whos driving

Madam- we need at least 3

Inkwell- im one

iHoe- no

Spaghetti- im one

Oeter- no

Rogerthat- sigh

Rogerthat- im one

Salt- yes

Pegasus- im one

Valkyrbie- correct

Magic man- im one

Applebottom- fuck yeah

_ Approximately Two Hours Later _

Mcfuckinwho- god fuckin dammit wheres clit

Magic man- good riddance

Applebottom- probs stealing

iHoe- tru

Godd- no hes chillin in one of the dressing rooms

iHoe- and how would u know

Godd- cuz i as well am chillin in one of the dressing rooms

Applebottom- steph i found a blouse that matches ur eyes come over here

Magic man- ‘come over here’

Magic man- this is not a phsycal convo

Magic man- therefore

Magic man- idk where u are

Oeter- hes in the womans section

Magic man- fuck no

Applebottom- oh come on

Applebottom- dont go all white masculine dickbag on me now

Magic man- that has nothing to do with that

Applebottom- then give me another explanation

Magic man- ,,,, no

iHoe- coward

Magic man- go make out w/ steve

iHoe- gladly

Wet socks- wAiT

iHoe- no

Wet socks- :((

Rogerthat- im not even there

Mcfuckinwho- where the shit did u go

Rogerthat- mcdonalds

Godd- trash

Rogerthat- childhood

Godd- trash

Wet socks- wait

Wet socks- did u and buck get together 

Babie- coughfinallycough

Rogerthat- no

iHoe- not yet

Mcfuckinwho- stop being cryptic u bitch

iHoe- never

Oeter- mood

Pegasus- i was waiting for some1 to bring it up but then no1 did so

Pegasus- quote ‘i found a blouse that matches ur eyes’ 

Babie- we got sidetracked

Babie- but yee thats gay guys

Applebottom- im gay

Godd- we know

Salt- we found matching feminsits tshirts

Mcfuckinwho- make sure u get me one

Mcfuckinwho- im in the parking lot

Valkyrbie- we gotchu boo

Magic man- im going to the car

Magic man- if u guys wanna a ride home u better hurry tf up

Godd- i fuckin dare u to leave me

Godd- i dare u

Magic man- i will

Godd- do it coward

Magic man- the keys in the ignition

Godd- ur not driving off 

Magic man- yea

Godd- fucking liar

Mcfuckinwho- no he just pulled out

Godd- goddammit

\----------------------

We’re almost there guys

Babie- theres a kid fornite dancing dead ass in the middle of the goddamn hall

Oeter- dont shade him

Babie- ill shade him all i want

Babie- get off my dick

\----------------------

The mr seniors

Mrtiny- thor

Spaghetti- yessum

Mrtiny- wheres steve

Spaghetti- idk

Mrtiny- his car is in ur driveway

Spaghetti- im using it for the weekend

Mrtiny- u took his car

Spaghetti- borrowed

Mrtiny- took

Spaghetti- maybe

Mrtiny- took

Spaghetti- false

Mcfuckinwho- shut up

Spaghetti- i like ms tasha’s statment

mcfuckinwhat- every1 does

Rogerthat- wait

Rogerthat- u have my car?   
  


  
Applebottom- EXPOSED

Rogerthat- wait how did i not notice that

Catz- cuz ur oblivious as all hell

Babie- cough@buckycough

iHoe- i should put ur parrot in the freezer for that

Babie- fuck off

Spaghetti- itll only be 4 the weekend steve i promise

Rogerthat- no i dont care i just didnt realize it was gone

Mcfuckinwho- fucking hOW

Rogerthat- i dOnT knOw

Mcfuckinwhat- ew dont type like that

Mcfuckinwhat- its hurts my eyes

 

Godd- weak

Catz- loki get ouT

Godd- lmao g2g byez bitchez

 


	3. sophomore yr???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its not even that funny dont expect anything amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys  
>  sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches  
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)

The mr seniors

 

Mcfuckinwhat- you are my fire

 

Catz- no

 

Mcfuckwhat- god 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- fine

 

\----------------

 

My main bitches

 

Mcfuckinwhat-  You are my fire

 

Oeter- The one desire

 

Mcfuckinwhat- YES GOOD JOB PETER

 

Mcfuckinwhat- Believe when I say

 

Oeter- I want it that way

 

Qween- But we are two worlds apart

 

Inkwell- Cant reach to your heart

 

Oeter- When you say

 

Mcfuckinwhat- That I want it that way

 

Applebottom- Tell mE wHy

 

Oeter- Ain't nothin but a heartache

 

Spaghetti- TEll Me WhY

 

Bombass- Ain't nothin but a MiStAke

 

Valkyrbie- Tell me WHY

 

Applebottom- I never want to hear you say

 

Qween- I WANT IT THAT WAY

 

Spaghetti- Am I your fire?

 

Madam- Your one desire

 

Inkwell- Yes I know it's too late

 

Sickovian- But I want it that way

 

Oeter- TelL ME WHY

 

Mcfuckinwhat- Ain't nothin but a heartache

 

Applebottom- TELL ME WHY

 

Yeeyee- Ain't nothin but a mistake

 

babie- TElL mE wHy

 

iHoe- I never want to hear you say

 

Applebottom- I WAnT iT tHat waY

 

Rogerthat- Now I can see that we've fallen apart

 

Sickovian- From the way that it used to be yeah

 

Inkwell- No matter the distance

 

Salt- I want you to know

 

Valkyrbie- That deep down inside of me

 

iHoe- You are my fire

 

Rogerthat- The one desire

 

Applebottom- You are (you are you are you are)

 

Wet sock- Dont want to hear you say

 

Despair- Ain't nothin but a heartache

 

Godd- Ain’t nothin but a mistake

 

Salt- (Dont want to hear you say)

 

Pegasus- I never want to hear you say

 

Wet sock- I want it that way

 

Qween- Tell me whY

 

Mcfuckinwhat- Ain't nothin but a heartache

 

Oeter- TElL Me WhY

 

Babie- Ain't nothin but a mistake

 

Mcfuckinwhat- TEll me whY

 

Wet sock- I never want to hear you say

 

iHoe- I WANT IT THAT WAY

 

Magic man- Tell me wHY

 

sickovian- Ain't nothin but a heartache

 

Salt- Ain't nothin but a mistake

 

Pegasus- Tell Me wHy

 

Bombass- I never want to hear you say

 

Oeter- (Never want to hear you say it)

 

Babie- I want it that way

 

Mcfuckinwhat- 'Cause I want it that way

 

Mcfuckinwhat- good job guys

 

Mcfuckinwhat- fuckin suck on that tchalla

 

Catz- go fuck a tree

 

\------------------

 

We’re almost there guys

 

Oeter- it is wednesday my dudes

 

Qween- ahhHHHHHHH

 

Godd- shut up im hungover

 

Oeter- its wednesday

 

Godd- point?

 

Oeter- thats fair

 

Inkwell- fun time?

 

Godd- the greatest

 

Qween- it seems very quiet today

 

Qween- whos not here

 

Despair- scotts sick

 

Oeter- that makes sense

 

Babie- lets talk in the main gc

 

Babie- its always more fun over there

 

\-------------

 

My main bitches

 

iHoe- OKAY

 

iHoe- FUCKENWOEN NO

 

Magic man- omggg shuT UP ABOUT IT

 

iHoe- NO

 

iHoe- CAROL ANDANDANDAND

 

iHoe- VALK????!#()E@#($&#(@*$

 

Rogerthat- yes

 

iHoe- NO????

 

Spaghetti- yes?

 

iHoe- WHEN???

 

Valkyrbie- sophomore yr???

 

iHoe- WHAT

 

iHoe- i DiDnT EveN kNoW CaRoL wAS gAy

 

Rogerthat- youve known me since like forever and u didnt know i was bi till like,,, we were 14

 

Applebottom- how did u not know??? She RADIATES big strap energy????

 

iHoe- PERHAPS BUT I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS BADASS

 

Valkyrbie- i mean she is but shes also gay

 

Babie- wait buck

 

Babie- u didint know they were dating??

 

iHoe- NO???????

 

Oeter- Im pretty sure they were making out in the booth we were eating at literally yesterday??   
  


  
iHoe- u think i PAY ATTENtiON? 

 

Despair- he does have a point

 

Despair- steve was sitting next to him

 

Spaghetti- called out

 

Rogerthat- they werent making out but they were cuddling yea

 

iHoe- THEN HOW WOULD I KNOW

 

iHoe- WOMEN TEND TO B AFFECTIONATE

 

Mcfuckinwho- ig u should know that me and wanda are dating too??

 

iHoe- HOLD ON

 

iHoe- I HAD A BET ON U AND CLINT TAKE THAT BACK

 

Mcfuckinwho- clint has had the same crush on the same person for like,,,, yrs

 

iHoe- WELL NO1 ELSE KNEW THAT SO TAKE IT BACK

 

Magic man- every1 knew that

 

iHoe- FUcKiN wHAT

 

iHoe- whY diD i NoT

 

Rogerthat- weve already discussed this

 

Rogerthat- ur really oblviious 

 

Despair- when steves around*

 

Babie- hope is a stucky warrior

 

Despair- damn right

 

iHoe- NO IM NOT DONE FREAKING OUT

 

iHoe- CAROLANDVALK

 

Mcfuckinwho- yes

 

iHoe- AND WANDAANDNAT

 

Mrtiny- yes

 

iHoe- OMGGGGGGGGGG IMDONE SEE U ALL IN THERAPY

 

Godd- cya


	4. grunge rock gOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stevie was homeschooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys  
>  sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches  
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)

The mr seniors

 

Applebottom- stevie if u get me a smoothie ill buy u scented markers

 

Rogerthat- ive never had scented markers but okay from where?

 

Applebottom- wait,,,,,

 

Applebottom- uve neVEr had scented markers????

 

Rogerthat- tony,,,

 

Rogerthat- i was homeschooled

 

Applebottom- k yeah but sTiLL

 

Applebottom- well shit now all of ur problems make sense

 

Rogerthat- its become clear that this is something i should mention to my therapist

 

Applebottom- fuckin probABLY

 

\-----------------

 

My main bitches

 

Oeter- HOLY FuCk

 

Oeter- oooKay SHIT

 

Oeter- uM just saw the two most fucking hottest guys of the 21st century

 

Salt- tea spill

 

Mcfuckinwhat- i stand with my imaginary calvin klein underwear models so beat that

 

Oeter- gUYs one of them liTERLLY looks like Shawn mendes im not kidding

 

iHoe- ugh stop brAgGinG

 

Oeter- nO

 

Oeter- the other one is like a fucking grunge rock gOD

 

Applebottom- i would ask god to give me a gift like that but he left me yrs ago so i guess ill have to do something else like go out in public instead

 

iHoe- lmao same

 

\----------------

 

The mr seniors

 

Mcfuckinwho- hot take,,,,,

 

Mcfuckinwho- boobs = jello cups

 

iHoe- hold on,,, what

 

Mcfuckinwho- no fuckin hear me out

 

Mcfuckinhoe- so women have boobs right

 

Applebottom- most of the time yes??

 

Mcfuckinwho- so,, like some women have like 1 jello cup

 

Mrtiny- oh my god

 

Mcfuckinwho- sssHHHH

 

Mcfuckinwho- and others have like,, a whole six pack

 

Applebottom- nat?? Are u okay????

 

Mcfuckinwho- iM nOt dONe

 

Mcfuckinwho- and like niPPLeS,,, are like,,, lids,,, right??

 

iHoe- nO???

 

Mcfuckinwho- aND THATS WHY BABIES BREASTFEED

 

Mcfuckinwho- beCAUSE THEY NEED THE JELLO

 

Mcfuckinwhat- NOT WHY???? ARE U OK?????

 

Mcfuckinwho- NO

 

\-------------------

 

We’re almost there guys

 

Wet sock- vitamin c is spanish for vitamin yes

 

Oeter- im literally in spanish class go away

 

\-------------------

 

Private chat between: Godd and Mrs Hell

 

Godd-  can u get me starbies

 

Mrs Hell- y would i do that

 

Godd- because im ur fav bro

 

Mrs Hell- incorrect i hate both of u

 

Godd- because thors adopted

 

Mrs Hell- also incorrect but ok

 

Mrs Hell- also 

 

Mrs Hell- if u ever send me the word ‘starbies’ again

 

Mrs Hell- im disowning u

 

Godd- bitch u dont have custody over me

 

Mrs Hell- no but i have custody over dad

 

Godd- ??false??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions and criticism are welcome
> 
> tumblr & instagram - spiritxwolf


	5. bring at least one bottle of vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crackheadedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys  
>  sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches  
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)

The mr seniors

 

Mcfuckinwhat- natasha

 

Mcfuckinwho- no

 

Mcfuckinwhat- natasha im stuck on the ceiking

 

Mcfuckingwhat- help

 

Mcfuckinwho- no

 

Mcfuckinwhat- steve

 

Rogerthat- sigh

 

Rogerthat- how exactly,, have u gotten urself stuck on the ceiling

 

Mcfuckinwhat- i was trying to make a hammock

 

Rogerthat- on the ceiling

 

Mcfuckinwhat- yessir

 

Rogerthat- and,,, how did that result in u getting,,,,, stuck

 

Mcfuckinwhat- i was taping the other side up but then,,

 

Mcfuckinwhat-  i realized that there was ducktape around my ankle,,, 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- and so i tried to rip my foot out of it but then the hammock fell,,

 

Mcfuckinwhat-  and then i fell but u see,,,, my ankle was still taped to the ceiling.

 

Mcfuckinwhat-  so.

 

Rogerthat- okay,,, i see

 

iHoe- ill be over in 5 with a stepladder

 

Mcfuckingwhat- thank u mister james bucky barnes sir

 

Mcfuckingwhat- wait dont text back

 

Mcfuckingwhat- ur not supposed to text and drive

 

Mcfuckinwho- i think all of the blood is going to his head

 

Mcfuckingwhat- i think u mite b rite

 

Spaghetti- this was incredibly amusing to watch unfold

 

Pegasus- agreed

 

\-----------------

 

We’re almost there guys

 

Oeter- i hate public school

 

Oeter- I think a piece of pizza thats been sitting on the stairs that wasn’t there when we had xmas break but then suddenly appeared the day we came back just blinked at me

 

Despair- ,,,,,,blinked

 

Oeter- yes

 

Wet sock- cool story bro

 

Oeter- thanks but im rlly scared

 

Godd- thats completely normal what r u talking about

 

Oeter- thats even scarier

 

Godd- textbooks scream when u open them

 

Oeter- okay this topic has officially been dropped c u guys tomorrow

 

Godd- careful peter

 

Godd- they are watching 

 

Godd- dont look at them

 

Godd- you wont be able to look away

 

Babie- god i fucking hate my friends

 

\----------------

 

My main bitches

 

iHoe- steve u look hot in sweaters

 

Rogerthat-  thanks

 

Applebottom- steph ur hot in sweaters

 

Magic man- i know

 

Mcfuckinwho- wanda u look beautiful today :))) <33

 

Sickovian- aww thank u babe <333333

 

Bombass- valk ur hot

 

Valkyrbie- thanks bitch :))

 

Godd- this is fucking disgusting get out of my sight

 

Oeter- :((( loki :(((

 

Godd- awwwww look young love !!!! <3333 <3333 !!!!

 

Spaghetti- its movie night 2nite whos choosing

 

Babie- me

  
  
Wet sock- oh dear god no

 

Babie- psyco thriller perhaps?

 

Despair- sounds gr8

 

Wet sock- :(((( no

 

Godd- suck it up

 

Wet sock- nO :((((((((((((((((

 

babie- gOd fiNe

 

Babie- space buddies

 

Wet sock- :)))))) <333333

 

Applebottom- amazing choice

 

Applebottom- but super buddies is better

 

iHoe- uh i think ur forgetting santa buddies??

 

Catz- were watching space buddies fuckin get over it

 

Oeter- yAy !!

 

Godd- im on snack duty 

 

Despair- like hell u are

 

Despair- @ carol u and valk got it?

 

Bombass- sure

 

Godd- fuckin fine at least brink one bottle of vodka

 

Valkyrbie- u get half a bottle of whiskey  
  
  
  
Godd- finE

 

Inkwell- whos house?

 

Mcfuckinwhat- probs tonys

 

Mcfuckinwho- no

 

Qween- ours?

 

Catz- no

 

Rogerthat- sigh

 

Rogerthat- mine?

 

Inkwell- perfect :))

 

Salt- does everyone have a ride?

 

Mcfuckinwho- me and clint can walk

 

Oeter- i dont

 

Pegasus- i can drive u over 

 

Oeter- okay !! thanks :)

 

Spaghetti- i think every1s good

 

Inkwell- is gamora coming?

 

Mcfuckinwho- probs not

 

Mcfuckinwho- her and her dad have been having a lot of problems lately

 

\------------------

 

The mr seniors 

 

Applebottom- uUuGGgGHhHhH nails gentkly carressing my arms and neck ?????? siGn mE tHE fUcK uPPPppP

 

Mcfuckingwhat- definitely a bottom then

 

Pegasus- we all fuckin knew that look at his name

 

Mcfuckingwhat- ooooohhhh thaTs what that means

 

Bombass- oh my gOd

 

Mcfuckingwho- i put up with this every single day and none of u acknowledge it ever

 

Spaghetti- i have no idea whats up with the bottom/top arguments

 

Spaghetti- honestly id just be happy to have a bunk bed

 

mcfuckingwhat- im gonna tell him

 

Mrtiny- no u are not

 

\------------------

 

Private message between: inkwell and madam

 

Inkwell- hey gam

 

Inkwell- wanted to check on u

 

Inkwell- nat told us that ur dad was bein a dick recently

 

Madam- im fine 

 

Madam- hes always a dick

 

Madam- hes just gotten worse

 

Inkwell- if it makes u feel better my place is always open

 

Inkwell- my mom makes gr8 cookies 10/10 would reccomend

 

Madam- thank u mr quill 

 

Madam- ill consider it next time 

 

Inkwell- u shouldnt have to wait for a next time gamora

 

Inkwell- u deserve better than that

 

Madam- well

 

Madam- i dont have better than that

 

Madam- but i have u as backup now right?

 

Madam- that has to count for something

 

Inkwell- damn right u have me as backup

 

Inkwell- u know nat and buck could totally make ur dad back off

 

Madam- i know quill

 

Madam- tell the gc that im sorry for not being on recently 

 

Madam- as much as i hate all of them

 

Madam- i do miss their dumbasses

 

Inkwell- ill make sure to pass the message along

 

Inkwell- gn gamora

 

Madam- gn peter 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr & instagram: spiritxwolf


	6. happy birthday tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony's bday means a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fr i cried writing all those bday messages i love my boy so much
> 
> The mr seniors
> 
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)

 

My main bitches

 

Oeter- happy bday tony !!!! 

 

Oeter- ur amazing and smart and the kindest most generous person i know

 

Oeter- im proud to be ur friend :)) <33 

 

Mcfuckingwhat- happy birthday man <3 u

 

Mcfuckingwho- ur an idiot and im pretty sure out first interaction was u egging my car but u know what

 

Mcfuckingwho- still fucking glad that were best friends

 

Mrtiny- have a nice bday tony u deserve it :))

 

Spaghetti- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY U AMAZING HUMAN I LOVE U AND U DESERVE THE UNIVERSE 

 

Rogerthat- happy birthday tony, u have an ego the size of manhattan and im pretty sure u think u own the world, but u have the right because u deserve to. Ur a wonderful human and its an honor to know u and be a friend in your eyes. Have a nice one, shortstack <3

 

iHoe- ur a beautiful human being hbd tones <33333

 

Magic man- we havent known each other for yrs like the rest of ur friends but i still consider u one of the very few people i trust. youre incredibly smart and talented and u will make a life for urself that is full of love and happiness. Happy birthday <33

 

Babie- happy bday man my present is the best ;))

 

Qween- its so nice to have someone that gives me a challenge around !!! i wouldnt have met these amazing ppl if it wasnt for u and for that i say thank u i love u !!! <3

 

Salt- dear tony, you have been with me through thick and thin even when i havent been with you. You hold a special place in my heart that takes up a lot of space due to that big head of yours, but its okay because u deserve all the love in the world. Happy birthday tony stark, i love you <3

 

Godd- ew gross. emotions. this is disgusting. Just thought id drop in, say hbd, mention that u mean a lot to me without going into detail. Ur a great person stark, have a nice no. 18 

 

Pegasus- my dear dear anthony edward. what a gift of everything good the world has to offer. u enter the room and it lights up because people cant help but be affected by the energy u have. Have a wonderful year tony <3

 

Bombass- what is there to say that everyone around me cant already see? Tony, ur heart is made of diamonds and dipped in gold and covered in glitter and i am blinded by its beauty each time i see u, talk to u, anything. happy birthday tony. 

 

Catz- thank u for everything tony, im a dick sometimes and i know it, but u have changed me even if it doesnt seem like it. happy bday mr stark :)

 

Madam- hbd stark, im jealous of ur everything because ur hair is like the softest thing ever and ur skin is perfect and ur eyes hold stars and ur body is bangin and ur heart is amazing and ur mind is glorious and u are perfect. u are a work of art tony stark, and u deserve to be reminded of that every single day <33 

 

Wet sock- GUESS WHAT!!! ITS UR BIRTHDAY!!!! AND I LOVE U!!! AND U ARE LOVED BY EVERYONE!!!!! AND U DESERVE THAT LOVE!!!!! HBD TONY <33333

 

Yeeyee- i totally got grounded but convinced mom to give me my phone back for a few minutes to tell u happy bday. Me and wanda were new and nervous and didnt have any friends and u took us in without a second thought. thank u tony, have a nice 18th <333

 

Valkyrbie- ur house is as big as ur heart and i think if u stacked all of ur cars on top of each other they still wouldnt reach ur iq level. What a beautiful human u are anthony. Happy birthday. Love u <3

 

Sickovian- what a lovely bisexual trainwreck. Ur all smiles and inappropriate jokes and genius and beauty wrapped into a package thats blue pink and purple and dunked in glitter. And its the best thign to come into my life yet. Happy birthday tony <33

 

Despair- sigh. Hbd tony, ur a star in the making and when u inevitably end up famous and loved by every1, ill still be ur #1 fan cheering u on among a thousand others. <333

 

Inkwell- my guy, my dude, my manz, my amigo. Happy birthday to the one and only tony stark!! Still amazed at the sight of u every single day because u truly are flawless. Ill drink to many more ;)) <3

 

Applebottom- guys its fucking 8 am and im fucking sobbing omg i hate all of u so much and i love all of u equally (some more than others) (im kidding that was a joke). Omg ive never felt more happy/loved in my entire life im buying all of u cars and houses and food and wardrobes and jobs for the rest of ur lives dont try and change my mind. Omggggg i love u guys. <333333333

 

\-----------------

 

My main bitches

 

Godd- tony what are we doin for ur bday

 

Applebottom- something fcukin crazy

 

Godd- k,,, but what

 

Applebottom- idk

 

Godd- great i have to make plans now

 

\------------------

 

everyone but tony

 

Godd- ideas now

 

Catz- for what

 

Godd- u imbeciles check main

 

Madam- water slide

 

Godd- amazing what could we add 2 it

 

Madam- alcohol

 

Rogerthat- thats probs dangerous

 

Madam- true

 

Madam- uuhh,,, racing

 

Godd- prize???

 

Madam- a pineapple

 

Rogerthat- ???

 

Godd- perfect

 

Oeter- can i make the playlist

 

Godd- yes

 

Oeter- fuck yea

 

Oeter- shuri our time has come

 

Qween- o hell yee lets go bois

 

Inkwell- pizza

 

Godd- obvi

 

Inkwell- gr8

 

Valkyrbie- good god u guys aer boring

 

Valkyrbie- stripper poles

 

Valkyrbie- ball pit

 

Valkyrbie- tiki bar

 

Valkyrbie- get creatTIVE

 

Godd- all wonderful adidtons

 

Godd- thor u got anything

 

Spaghetti- dunk tank

 

Spaghetti- but ur dunked into,,,,, cheeze

 

Valkyrbie- good job thor

 

Godd- im gonna have to hack into helas bank account

 

Catz- do it coward

 

Qween- me and pete finished

 

iHoe- tht was very fast

 

Oeter- weve been planning this for awhile

 

Godd- buck thank god ur here ur normally fun

 

Godd- anything

 

iHoe- lets rent out a gr8 venue 

 

iHoe- like,,,,a 5 star hotel

 

Spaghetti- we’ll make the pool the ball pit

 

Pegasus- ill get taco bell

 

Bombass- ive got the chinese

 

Madam- me and quill are gonna bring the pizza 

 

Madam- we’re planning on like,,, 40 boxes

 

Inkwell- my idea ur welcome

 

Babie- ill bring the shot glasses and myself

 

iHoe- weak

 

Babie- shut up bicth

 

Godd- gr8 ive got everything else

 

Salt- this is gonna be a nightmare

 

Mcfuckinwhat- this is gonna be fucking awesome

 

\------------------

 

My main bitches

 

Applebottom- its been rlly quiet is every1 ok??

 

Applebottom- hey

 

Applebottom- hello

 

Applebottom- guys???????????????????

 

Applebottom- wth did u guys do now

 

Applebottom- do i have to bail u out?

 

Applebottom- do i have to call ur parents???

 

Mcfuckinwho- tony stop fucking spamming us and come to ur fav hotel

 

Applebottom- whAt???   
  


Mcfuckinwho- get in ur expensive ass car and drive to ur fav hotel

 

Applebottom- ok??????

 

Mcfuckinwho- ok good job

\-------------------

_ Approximately 7.5 hours later - 4:02 AM _

 

My main bitches

 

Mcfuckinwhat- thoooooorrrr

 

Mcfuckinwhat- ut bros beim a douchew

 

Mcfuckinwhat- thooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

Mcfuckinwho- hea alwaus a doiche shutt up

 

Rogerthat- this is sad

 

iHoe- hi steeevie :))))))

 

Rogerthat- hi buck

 

iHoe- u didnt smile back at me :((((((

 

Rogerthat- sorry :)

 

iHoe- :))

 

iHoe- <333

 

Rogerthat- r u ok buck?

 

iHoe- !! fab !!

 

Rogerthat- do u wanna go home now?

 

iHoe- noooo 

 

iHoe- me and catdick are watgcinh ramsey

 

iHoe- wanna join????

 

Rogerthat- sure 

 

Rogerthat- what room r u in?

 

iHoe- uuuuhhhhhh

 

iHoe- 212 :)))))

 

Rogerthat- okay be up in a bit 

 

iHoe- mkay <33

 

\------------------

 

The mr seniors

 

Applebottom- WHY IS THE SUN SO BRIGHT WHAT THE FUCCCKCKKC

 

Applebottom- uGH hoW mAny goDdaMn shOts Did i dO

 

Mcfuckinwho- somany

 

Mcfuckinwho- steve can u bring me ibeprofen 

 

Mcfuckinwho- and water

 

Mcfuckinwho- so much water

 

iHoe- hes asleep

 

iHoe- we kinda wore him out last night

 

Mcfuckinwhat- in the fun way????

 

iHoe- no

 

Mcfuckinwhat- damn

 

Pegasus- i got u nat what room r u in?

 

Mcfuckinwho- 107 

 

Pegasus- ok

 

Spaghetti- shut up i wassleeping

 

Mcfuckinwho- we all were ur not special

 

Spaghetti- i am the most epcial excuuuse u

 

Mcfuckinwho- ur still drunk

 

Spaghetti- fuckin probs man idk anymore

 

Rogerthat- nat woke me up

 

iHoe- steve can u drive us to get breakfast

 

Rogerthat- sure

 

iHoe- thank u dear friend of mine i love u so :)))))))))))))))))))

 

Mcfuckinwho- how can u stand to eat anything u fucking fool

 

iHoe- i didnt drink as much as u

 

iHoe- to prevent myself from doing anything stupid

 

Mcfuckinwho- how responsible

 

Mcfuckinwho- still hate u for briniging up food tho

 

Rogerthat- hey peg can u check on tony

 

Rogerthat- he screamed for like 2 secs and then went dead so

 

Pegasus- sure

 

Rogerthat- thanks

 

\----------------

We’re almost there guys

 

Despair- oh my god i hate everything

 

Despair- this is awfuk

 

Godd- weak

 

Despair- fucking shut up before i rip ur organs out

 

Godd- ,,,,uncalled for

 

Oeter- im so glad i stuck to wine

 

Qween- i prefer champagne but same

 

Wet sock- i shouldnt have even been drinking

 

Wet sock- im so irresponsible when drunk

 

Godd- idiotic would be a better word

 

Wetsock- whatever 

 

Babie- pretty sure i had sex ????

 

Babie- dont remember with who ????

 

Babie- or maybe we just made out ????

 

Babie- omg i hate parties

 

Qween- ur the partiest party animal here what r u talking about

 

Babie- i hate parties today fuck off

 

Oeter- hey good news !!!! we only have a week of hell left !!!!

 

Wet sock- true ig 

 

Godd- ew we have to go tomorrow dont we

 

Oeter- yeeahh,,,,

 

Babie- gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> official tumblr and instagram: spiritxwolf


	7. u deserve a smoothie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pride but 2 months late cause i prewrote this entire thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors
> 
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches
> 
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (Sam)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> Mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> Pegasus (peggy)  
> iHoe (Bucky)  
> Bombass (carol)  
> Madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)

 

My main bitches

 

Oeter- HAPPY PRIDE MY BEAUTIFUL FRIENDS I LOVE ALL OF U 

 

Rogerthat- happy pride guys

 

iHoe- I AM READY TO BE SO GAY FOR THE NEXT 31 DAYS

 

Mcfuckinwho- ur already gay everyother day of the yr

 

iHoe- you have nO faiTh in me i see

 

Mcfuckinwho- i have plenty faith i was stating a fact

 

iHoe- hmmm

 

iHoe- anYwAY 

 

iHoe- I NEED A VOLUNTEER TO MAKE OUT WITH IN FRONT OF ANTI GAY PROTESTS

 

Inkwell- i think all of us will volunteer

 

Spaghetti- yee hes right

 

iHoe- amaZING i love aLL of u

 

Oeter- waitwaitwaitwaitwait are we going to pride this year?????

 

Mcfuckinwhat- ofc its fucking pride

 

Oeter- IVE NEVER BEEN TO PRIDE

 

Babie- wait rlly??

 

Oeter- yeAH 

 

Babie- huh

 

 

Oeter- IM SO EXXXXCITEDCKJJKFNKJWFBCVIUEWFBVEWKJFVNCWE

 

Godd- omgg can i buy u like everythign

 

Oeter- wHAt KiNd oF quEsTioN iS tHAt

 

Oeter- YeS??

 

Oeter- whAT DaY aRe wE gOiNG??

 

Mcfuckinwhat- that still hurts my eyes

 

Godd- shut up clint

 

Rogerthat- the 21st i think

 

Rogerthat- were all going to tonys the day before and planning outfits and whatever

 

Oeter- omgg thats so fun 

 

Oeter- im sooooo excited

 

iHoe- yea every yr we piss off homophobes by making out with eachother its so fun

 

Oeter- ,,,,no offense but i dont wanna have my first kiss with one of u guys

 

Qween- thats fine

 

Qween- i dont do that either

 

Qween- i normally pick an old white dude to argue with

 

Oeter- thats so fun

 

Oeter- ill choose an old white lady

 

Wet sock- omg thats gonna be so amusing to watch

 

Despair- agreed

\----------------

 

The mr seniors

 

Applebottom- what if,,,,,, we all,,,,,,,,,,, didnt go to college

 

Rogerthat- terrible idea

 

Applebottom- mmmm is it tho

 

Mrtiny- yes

 

Applebottom- ur not supposed to agree with him 

 

Mrtiny- well i am

 

Mrfuckinwhat- excuuusem e 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- i stayed up alll night last nibht so can u guysplsss,,,,,plss

 

Mcfuckinwhat- stop making my phone go offf thank ku

 

iHoe- i didnt stay up all night but agreed pls shut up

 

Applebottom- fuckin no

 

Applebottom- i need to convince them to not go to college

 

Rogerthat- tony 

 

Rogerthat- stop

 

iHoe- ooooooohh u got the no buisness voice

 

Applebottom- ooooooohh u need to shut your pie hole before i stuff ur own dick in it

 

Applebottom- plus you cant talk

 

Applebottom- u get the no buisness voice every 2 hrs

 

Mcfuckinwho- sir thats kind of kinky

 

Applebottom- ill stuff a dildo in yours Natasha 

 

Applebottom- if u dare say smth about wanda,,,,,

 

Mcfuckinwho- ;)))))

 

Applebottom- a dildos too gentle

 

Applebottom- ive decided to stuff a tree limb in yours nat

 

Mcfuckinwho- ;((((

 

Mrtiny- ugh

 

Pegasus- tony why cant u be normal and just say sock?   
  


  
Applebottom- cause im tony fucking stark

 

Spaghetti- more like tony should be fucking stephen

 

Mcfuckinwhat- oh my god

 

Mcfuckinwhat- thor where r u i need to high five u

 

Mcfuckinwho- same

 

Mcfuckinwho- u deserve a smoothie 

 

Spaghetti- :)) thank u 

 

Spaghetti- i know im a genius

 

Spaghetti- and i will take that high five and smoothie

 

Applebottom- i hate my friends

 

Madam- ig u know how we feel now huh

 

\---------------

 

We’re almost there guys

 

Oeter- guys,,,,,, how do u know,,,, when someone is,,,,,, flirting,,,,, with,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, u

 

Babie- most of the time theyre smirking and like leaning towards u idk

 

Oeter- huh,,,,,, k

 

Qween- oh no dont think ur getting off easy

 

Oeter- no,, pls,,,,, no

 

Qween- yes 

 

Qween- who was it

 

Wet sock- aw come on shuri

 

Wet sock- let the poor anxious puddle live

 

Wet sock- (but u should tell me who it was)

 

Oeter- thank u scott

 

Oeter- (no)

 

Wet sock- (:((()

 

Sickovian- was it my brother

 

Sickovian- i bet it was my brother

 

Oeter- it wasnt ur brother

 

Oeter- but id be flattered if it had been

 

Sickovian- good to know

 

Oeter- wanda dont u dare

 

Babie- wanda u should do it

 

Godd- wanda u should totally do it

 

Oeter- stop iT u diCKs

 

Oeter- loki i thought u loved me :((((((

 

Godd- and bc of that fact im helping ur love life

 

Oeter- sTOP iT waSnT PieTrO

 

Inkwell- i mean the dudes hot ngl

 

Inkwell- i wouldnt blame u

 

Inkwell- if,,, u know,,,, u had a itty bitty crush

 

Oeter- omgggggGG im-

 

Oeter- i hate all of u

 

Oeter- blocked and reported

 

_ Oeter has left the chat _

 

_ Despair has added Oeter back to the chat _

 

Despair- no u dont get to leave

 

Despair- im too invested in this convo

 

Oeter- HOPE

 

Oeter- UR SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE   
  


  
Despair- what gave u that impression

 

Oeter-,,,, good point

 

Wet sock- guys cmon it wasnt pietro leave him alone

 

Oeter- scott i love u ur my fav

 

Wet sock- thanks buddy love u too

 

Babie- peteeeer

 

Babie- tell us who it waaassssss

 

Oeter- no ur rights have been taken away

 

Babie- what rights im a black man in trumps america

 

Despair- oh my god sam

 

Godd- okay no were not poking the fire with that stick today moving on

 

Godd- peter can i know

 

Oeter- maybe 

 

Godd- hah fucking suck it losers

 

Oeter- maybe not

 

Godd- oh come on

 

Qween- im like,,, the most trustworthy person here

 

Qween- can i pls know,,,,

 

Qween- ,,,,,please,,,,,,,,

 

Sickovian- gasp she spelled it out

 

Sickovian- pete u should tell her

 

Oeter- no shes gonna tell all of u

 

Oeter- and then ur all gonna get involved

 

Oeter- and then ur all gonna blow it out of proportion

 

Oeter- and i dont want that

 

Babie- oh

 

Babie- well now i feel bad

 

Sickovian- pete we wont do that

 

Sickovian- i bromise

 

Sickovian- :))))))

 

Oeter- lies u totally will

 

Qween- :((((

 

Oeter- im going to sleep 2day has been stressful

 

Babie- its,,,,, 8

 

Oeter- point

 

Babie- i mean ig ur right

 

Oeter- thank u good night

 

\----------------

 

The mr seniors

 

Applebottom- ummm excuse me

 

Applebottom- i have a question

 

Rogerthat- is it relevant

 

Applebottom- yes

 

iHoe- false

 

Applebottom- fuck off it actually is this time

 

Applebottom- why was parker the shade of a tomato when i passed him in the hall earlier

 

Mcfuckinwhat- idk man we dont keep up with jr gossip

 

Applebottom- k yee but we normally keep up with friend gossip

 

Mcfuckinwhat- huh true

 

Mcfuckinwhat- thor can u ask loki what happened

 

Spaghetti- sure

 

Spaghetti- he probs wont tell me tho

 

\-----------------

 

Private message between: Godd and Spaghetti

 

Spaghetti- hey brother

 

Spaghetti- the srs have a question

 

Godd- no

 

Spaghetti- yes

 

Godd- fine

 

Spaghetti- why was peter blushing earlier?   
  


  
Godd- oh that

 

Godd- he got flirted with and didnt know how to handle it

 

Spaghetti- who did the flirting??? Do we have to threaten some1??

 

Godd- not yet

 

Godd- he wouldnt tell us who

 

Spaghetti- thats fair

 

Godd- no itS nOt 

 

Spaghetti- u made fun of him didnt u

 

Godd- ‘made fun of’ is a strong set of words

 

Spaghetti- but u did

 

Godd- perhaps

 

Godd- to be fair,,, it was mostly wanda and shuri not me

 

Godd- i mean,, a bit me but mainly those 2

 

Spaghetti- kk

 

Spaghetti- do u mind getting chinese for dinner later

 

Spaghetti- steve took his car back and hela left 

 

Godd- fine but u have to pay me back

 

Spaghetti- k thanks

 

\--------------

 

The mr seniors

 

Spaghetti- he got flirted with

 

Applebottom- aww thats cute

 

Mcfuckinwho- who was it??

 

Spaghetti- idk he wouldnt tell

 

Mcfuckinwho- who

 

Mcfuckinwho- loki or peter

 

Spaghetti- peter

 

Mcfuckinwho- yea i wouldnt tell either

 

Mrtiny- they made fun of him didnt they

 

Spaghetti- a few of em yeah

 

Applebottom- poor petey :((((

 

Applebottom- tell me my future husband wasnt one of them

 

Spaghetti- according to loki the guilties are wanda and shuri

 

Spaghetti- idk what they said though

 

Applebottom- looks like i have to defend my son

 

Applebottom- no i dont take criticizm 

 

Rogerthat- u spelled criticism wrong 

 

Applebottom- stevie

 

Applebottom- i dont care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should peter's love interest be (not mj cause i have,,, plans)?
> 
> tumblr and instagram: spiritxwolf


	8. hell fuckin yeE brOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mr seniors  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> iHoe (bucky)  
> bombass (carol)  
> pegasus (peggy)  
> madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)
> 
> We’re almost there guys  
>  sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (sam)
> 
> my main bitches  
> sickovian (wanda)  
> valkyrbie (valkyrie)  
> salt (pepper)   
> oeter (peter)  
> wet sock (scott)  
> godd (loki)  
> magic man (stephen)  
> inkwell (quill)  
> despair (hope)  
> yeeyee (pietro)  
> Qween (shuri)  
> Babie (Sam)  
> applebottom (tony)  
> mrtiny (bruce)  
> rogerthat (steve)  
> spaghetti (thor)  
> mcfuckinwho (nat)  
> Mcfuckinwhat (clint)  
> Pegasus (peggy)  
> iHoe (Bucky)  
> Bombass (carol)  
> Madam (gamora)  
> Catz (tchalla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sure ok

The mr seniors

 

Applebottom- im watching this movie abt a ghost ship and the naem of the ship is anotnio graza

 

Applebottom- anyone care 2 xplain y thats so close to antonio garza???????

 

Mcfuckinwho- obvz antonio garza iS a gHoST SHiP

 

Mrtiny- hold on,,,,

 

Applebottom- ofc,,,, how could i b so ignorant

 

Mrtiny- ,,,,,,,,no?,,,,,,

 

Mcfuckinwho- idk man

 

Mcfuckinwho- its p obvi bro

 

Applebottom- i wonder if he knows abt the movie

 

Mcfuckinwho- he iS the movie tONy

 

Mrtiny- oh my god

 

Applebottom- omg ur right

 

Applebottom- im an idiot

 

Mcfuckinwho- ur ignorance is,,,,,,,,,,,,, AStOunDiNG

 

Applebottom- ik,,,,, i even surprise myself sometimes

 

Mrtiny- jesus h christ on a stick   
  


Applebottom- :)

 

\----------

 

My main bitches

 

Godd- its pride today fUCKERS

 

Wet sock- hell fuckin yeE brOS

 

Oeter- omgomgomgomgomgogmogmgomgomondosKNOCNOQWECNOQW

 

Oeter- im sO excitED but also nErVOuS?????

 

Rogerthat- prides p intense someitmes but ull love it :)

 

Qween- my first pride was last yr and i was going to buRST i was so xcited

 

Oeter- ONFOWNCFENVE

 

Godd- well,,,, since it’s officially the day before pride day ™

 

Godd- i have some gucci ™  news for u hoes

 

Godd- wait i gotta add hela to the chat for this

 

Godd has added Mrs Hell to the chat

 

Mrs Hell- remind what in the fresh fuck im doing here

 

Mrs Hell- what the fuck

 

Godd- uh quick serious moment sis

 

Mrs Hell- oh k

 

Godd- since im a gucci prince ive been kinda nervous 2 tell u guys this idk why so dont ask but yeah

 

Godd- so i identify as genderfluid

 

Godd- im pretty sure all of u educated dumbasses know what that means so ill spare u the xplanation

 

Godd- uh yeah

 

Godd- hela u can go now if u want

 

Mrs Hell- i will but im proud of u insert pn for sibling here

 

Mrs Hell- c u at pride

 

Mrs Hell has left the chat

 

Oeter- AW lOKI im sO proUD

 

Oeter- what are todays p/n?

 

Godd- he him

 

Oeter- ok well im vvv happy u decided to tell us today bro !! <3 !!

 

Spaghetti- i as well am vvv happy and proud of u loki

 

Spaghetti- maybe me and nat can u take shopping for osme more fem stuff for ur closet

 

Godd- k :)

 

Mcfuckinwho- yee i will most def do that 

 

Sickovian- thank u so much for telingl us boo :)) lemme know if u need anything ever <3

 

Madam- congrats on coming out as ur true self lokes ill always be ur friend

 

Applebottom- mayhaps i am a bit shocked but that doesnt change the fact that i support ur gender identity with full force !!! happy pride my fellow lgbt person !!!

 

Qween- <3333

 

Mcfuckinwhat- i totes have realistic wigs u can borrow on ur more fem days bro !!

 

Magic man- ,,,,,moving on

 

Magic man- congrats on coming out

 

Sickovian- pietro told me to pass along this message: ‘oh siCK bro, tell him i said congrats and to correct me if i ever offend him’ 

 

Godd- tell him i most certainly will :)

 

Pegasus- that was extremely scary yet v on brand

 

Pegasus- im vv happy for u ur majesty <3

 

Despair- remind me to give u a few falsies when the time arrives that u need them

 

Godd- my black soul has now gone a dark ash gray :))

 

Oeter- dont u mean sparkly unicorn pink :))))))))))))

 

Godd- sure why not

 

\----------

 

The mr seniors

 

Rogerthat- buck where the fuck did u go

 

iHoe- down the street with some wicked drag queens

 

iHoe- they bought me a pin :))

 

Rogerthat- ok well were about to go piss off some homophobes so get up here quick

 

iHoe- aw stevie were u just trying to politlely ask if i wanted to make out with u? 

 

Rogerthat- just get up here james

 

iHoe- yes sir ;)

 

Mcfuckinwho- u 2 are so fucking gross leave me alone

 

\----------

 

My main bitches

 

Despair- cough

 

Despair- not to be that person

 

Despair- but uh,,, stucky were lookin p comfortable in front of those protestors

 

Godd- lmao hopes stucky warrior has jumped out again

 

Oeter- guys that was so fun!!!!!

 

Oeter- if u guys werent so sexually repressed u woulda seen how fuckin funny that womans face was when i said i was attracted to dick

 

Qween- broooos it was hilarious

 

Qween- that old dudes face was so red 

 

Qween- combined with his white ass hair he looked like a christmas stocking

 

Mcfuckinwhat- shURIwoenfoiwenfornefibribreiw

 

Catz- shuri i despise u most of the time but rn im so proud

 

Qween- thank u :))

 

\----------

 

Private message between: wet sock & oeter

 

Wet sock- soooo,,,,,

 

Oeter- no

 

Wet sock- gimme a chance

 

Wet sock- i saw u,, blushing,,, when pietro was talking to u,,, earlier

 

Oeter- it was hot as fuck i was not blushing

 

Oeter- plus howd u even see us past making out with sam

 

Wet sock- i have an extrememly specific skill set

 

Wet sock- cmon peter 

 

Wet sock- any updates on ur love life

 

Wet sock- ,,,or the person who flirted with u

 

Oeter- not today satan

 

Wet sock- :((

 

Oeter- go make out with sam again

 

Wet sock- cant hes straight

 

Oeter- he didnt look v straight

 

Wet sock- hes a good actor

 

Oeter- whatever 

 

Oeter- i wasnt blushing

 

Wet sock- sure ;)))))

 

\----------

 

The mr seniors

 

Catz- so since the cats trailer dropped i now i have to change my user

 

Catz- i am allowing suggestions

 

Applebottom- furry

 

Mcfuckinwhat- furry king 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- kitty 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- kitkat 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- mr kitty cat

 

Mcfuckinwho- dog

 

Catz- and suggestions are now not allowed :)

 

_ Catz has changed their name to clintsafuckingidiot _

 

Mcfuckinwhat- :((((((((((((((((( </33333

 

_ Clintsafuckingidiot has changed their name to furryking _

 

Mcfuckinwhat- YES 

 

Furryking- dont let ur ego get too big 

 

Mcfuckinwhat- 2 FUCKIN LATE 

 

Mcfuckinwho- i personally think dog wouldve been better but ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehe follow my ig and tumblr
> 
> spiritxwolf
> 
> <33


End file.
